Kids from the Future
by MadelineTheFangirl
Summary: This is my first story, so I wanted to try something cliche. Flames are allowed. PLEASE REVIEW AND DO ALL THE FAV/FOLLOW STUFF! I will accept ideas for on coming chapters. If I don't have any reviews I won't update. Just read I suck at summaries. Rated T because I'm paranoodles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story so please review! There will be Percabeth, Caleo, Jasper, Frazel, Tratie and Thalico. If you have flames, tell me I want to be a better writer. **

Weird Kids

Annabeth POV

This morning I woke to the sound of the dinner conch** (A/N Do you guys know what I should call it?) **and Percy snoring. I know what you're thinking: _What? You slept with Percy? _I just want to tell you that ever since we got back from Tartarus we've been having horrible nightmares. The only thing that can calm us down is each other. It's been a few weeks since we fought Gaea. It's only the rest of the six that know how hard it was for us.

Anyways, I guess we slept through most of the day. I try to wake up Percy, no luck.

"Percy!" I repeat his name for what seemed like hours but are only a few minutes, then I have an idea.

"Your Mom made blue cookies and Paul is eating them all" I whisper. I know he will kill me for lying, but his face will be hilarious.

I'm right!

He pops out of bed and runs out of the room. A minute later He comes back with an angry look. I can't take it any more. I burst out laughing.

"I don't think it's funny" He grumbles. "But now I can have revenge!"

Horror fills my face as he raises his arms, intent to tickle me to death. Before he comes within a foot, there is a screech from outside. Monster attack? Maybe. They seem to have retreated though, so I don't know. I look at Percy and he has the same expression. I grab me knife and he holds his pen.

We walk out to see a strange sight. A pile of kids are on the basketball court. With limbs flailing, you can't see any specific people, but you can see they're kids no less than 12. The pile is a blur of blonde, brown, black with all different colors from Hazel's deep brown to Nico's pale skin. After tons of "Get off me you idiot!" to "You deserve it" and "I wanted to stay home!" are over with, you can see a total of 12 kids and a satyr and a nymph.

Two girls look like twins, but one has black hair with green streaks and green eyes, while the other has bright blonde hair with blue streaks and gray eyes. They're fighting about something or other. I can't help but notice that the ten other kids look like they're used to them fighting. One kid looks like a mini Thalia, another is like a slightly altered version of Travis. Great, another kid to pay pranks with the Stolls. Awesome! (Note the sarcasm) Two of the kids who look about two years apart have frizzy hair like Hazel's but other wise look like Frank. I see one of the kids looks exactly like Leo, but it's impossible for them to be related, Leo was the last one in his family and he's dead. I feel a tear trying to escape and wipe it away. I see a little girl with long caramel hair and big round hazel eyes, trying to talk to a girl with dark hair and eyes but a pale complexion. She's staring at a guy with blonde hair and kaleidoscope eyes. He's standing protectively in front of a girl with choppy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He is probably the first one to notice the situation he's in, because every one else is either watching the twins fight or talking with each other. Next to the brown-haired-girl is a girl who has green eyes and long brown-caramel hair. They are all talking with the satyr and nymph, who look like a mini female Grover and a male Juniper. The strange thing was, all the kids were wearing CHB t-shirts and shorts, but I've never seen them before. I know everyone at camp.

"Hey, kids!" I yell. They shut up at once, which is pretty surprising. It's like they've heard my voice before. The twin with black hair stands before the rest, like the leader. The other kids look to her, I see trust in their eyes. They must have been through a lot together.

"Who are you and why did you come here." I calmly ask, trying to sound peaceful. I don't want to scare them. They seem familiar, especially the girl in front. I don't know why, but I've seen those eyes somewhere, I just can't remember where.

"I think the better question is who you are and what your doing at our camp." She snaps at me. I feel my gaze harden, and I can see a glimpse of fear in her eyes, but disappears as fast as it came.

"How about we talk at the Big House, we have some questions for you," I try my best to keep my temper, but this girl isn't making it easy.

"I have some questions for you too," she was already walking to the big blue farmhouse, even though she's never been here before. I start walking after her, Percy right behind me. It's strange, he's usually never quiet, but these kids must have surprised him. Especially those twins. They're going to have an interesting story to tell.

**If you want me to add kids in later chapters review with an answer to this question: Where do I live? (Hint: you can choose at most a country, to a city, BUT! Specify which city, ex, Montana, Kalispell)**

**The top 7 get OCs and no one else!**

**Also send this info:**

**First name: Casey**

**Middle: Rose**

**Parents: Tratie**

**Age: 14 (has to be 12-19)**

**Hair: Brown w/ green highlights**

**Eyes: Blue**

**(The eyes and hair MUST go with the parents)**

**Reg. Outfit: T-shirt w/ rose and jeans w/ tennis shoes**

**Personality: Likes to steal stuff, more of a Hermes kid**

**_Please_****_have the kid go with their parents!_**

**Me: Do you think, I, MadelineTheFangirl, am a guy with no soul? Wait.**

**Me: Uncle Rick, can I have PJO and HOO?**

**Rick: No.**

**Me: See? I asked him and he said no.**


	2. AN Please Read

This is an. I haven't updated because I don't have enough new people. If you want to you can send me another OC. I hope to update soon! Please don't give up on me I'm new at this!


	3. The kids come clean (almost)

Annabeth:

As we walked to the big house, I look at the twins. I just can't shake the feeling of knowing them. We are almost at the big house now. I nervously glance at Percy. Who are these kids? How did they get here? Those are some of my questions running through my head but the most troubling is: What if they're from the future? Crazy right? But possible, so, so, possible. As we enter the kids seem to know exacly where they are. Weird.

"Chiron, we saw these kids just appear out of nowhere near the cabins. We were wondering what we should do with them." This came from Percy. We had brought the kids here ourselves, with out anyone else following us. I hope. Chiron seems to recognize them immediately, and he and the twins have a silent conversation. At the end the come up with some sort of a decision that the twins don't like.

"Let them introduce themselves and then you can ask them questions," Chiron stated.

(Sally's POV)

I sigh. Stupid Chiron. He always talks us into listening to him. Fine. I'll introduce my friends and I to my parents from the past. At first I didn't understand what was going on. The blonde girl did look like my mom but I thought nothing of it. But on the way here I realized that I'm in the past with my teenage parents. Great. And now I have to explain everything to them. Awesome. This'll totally not wreak the space-time continuum. (Sarcasm)

"Fine. My name is Sally." Dad- I mean Percy, since he's not my dad yet, looks shocked, figures. Next is my sister, with bright blue streaks in her hair.

"My name is Pearl." I can practaly see the gears turning in Mo-Annabeth's head as she puts the facts together. I knew this is a bad idea.

"My name is Grace." This comes from the mini-Aunt Thalia, next is her sister, Bianca. Then Uncle Travis's kids Luke and Lily, Aunt Piper's kids Tristan and Molly, Uncle Leo's kids Crystal and Sammy, and last but not least Aunt Hazel's kids Opal and Jack.

"Okay now we're read for your questions."

(I was thinking of another cliffy, but I will give mercy.)

Percy POV

"Who are your parents?" What I want to know and get to the point.

"We can't answer that or we'll give away too much." Sally says.

"Fine. But where are you from?" Annabeth asks.

"Here, but a different time." It's Pearl who answers this time. I hear Annabeth curse under her breath.

"If we guess who you are will you tell us?" She says.

"Sure." This came from the-almost-exact-copy-of-Thalia, Grace.

" Are you our kids from the future?" Annabeth just blurts out. They all have shocked faces.

"Yes, well Pearl and I, at least." Sally says. "I think you can figure out who's who at this point."

"But who are Crystal and Sammy's parents?" I ask. What, I'm following this, sort of. I know that these kids are from the future and two of them are Annabeth's and mine. I'm not as stupid as you think. I'm actually not surprised about those being our kids, I know I will have a family with Wise Girl sooner or later.

"My parents are Leo and Calypso Valdez." Crystal says.

"Wait a minute. Leo is alive?!" I yell. "Oops, sorry, I mean, he's dead. Isn't he?" Now that I think of it, Crystal looks a lot like Calypso from my time on her island.

"Is there any chance that Leo is looking for Calypso and isn't dead?" This question's directed at Annabeth, but Pearl answers.

"That is probably happening right now." My head seems to be spinning.

"How could he be alive? We saw him crash into Gaea. And we have the potion to bring someone back to life."

"He has the potion, not you. He asked Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank to help him with his plan. Aunt Hazel made a fake one out of mist so Leo could have Festus inject him with the real one after he dies. The fake one was so that you guys didn't get suspicious when it went missing. He is probably on his way back now. How long has it been since he died? A week? Two?" She finishes.

"Almost a month." Is the answer Annabeth gives her.

"Then he should be here any day now. He told us he got back to camp around a month after he 'died'" Sally Says. A moment later we hear a crash out side. "Or he'll be here right now."

Hey! I know it's been forever since I put up the first chapter but I sat down at my computer and typed this up in around two hours for you guys. I will post the next chapter hopefully at the end of the week with the new OC's people sent me. I only got seven so all of the people who made an OC get one. Until next time, have some cookies:

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)


	4. AN, The Last One I Promise

Hi everyone!

I know I haven't touched this story for a few years, but I do want to keep working on it. It will take me awhile, but I am going to finish this.

The only big news is that it won't be on this site until the story is completely finished. The previous chapters won't be touched until I can get the new version posted in its whole. If you want to follow the progress of the story I'm going to post it on Archive of Our Own, under the same pen name. I hope those that read this will support me on both sites, and I promise this will be finished... Eventually.

-Madeline


End file.
